


In Case

by temptmytroubles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptmytroubles/pseuds/temptmytroubles





	In Case

"Let's give each other a break," Jihoon takes off the ring on his ring finger. He puts the silver band down on the table between him and Wonwoo.

Wonwoo blinks a few times, looking at the man in front of him. Instead of looking back at him, Jihoon has his eyes on the ring, avoiding to make an eye-contact with the one he made promise with years ago.

"I won't be home tonight."

_'You'll be in your mom's house,'_ Wonwoo adds silently.

"I'll go to my mom and you can stay at our place-" Jihoon shakes his head, shrugging as he lets out a bitter chuckle, "your place, I mean."

Wonwoo runs his fingers through his hair, devastated. He wants Jihoon to repeat all his words as he looks at him, not avoiding him like this.

"You can take the ring off if-"

"Why?"

Jihoon looks up at Wonwoo before dragging his gaze back down to the ring on the table. It is indeed hard to look him in the eyes at time like this.

"Why is it?"

"I don't want you to wait for me to come home," Jihoon lowers his head, mumbling.

"Why?"

Jihoon lets out a sigh, a bitter smile comes across his face. He stares at his shoes, trying his best to not burst into emotional tears. He shakes his head before getting, pushing the ring to Wonwoo's side, "let's meet again when we both are ready."


End file.
